lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
Backyard
The Backyard is located in Low Town (Ghotza East) at the bottom floor of the apartment block, which is accessible via the lift in low town after reaching disc 4. There is one initial league to fight in, and more leagues open as you provide Magic Keys to Receptionist Bormis. Information about the fights can be obtained by providing various Backyard periodicals to Informant Zelen. Stars are earned for the player's performance in battle, and Prize Exchanger Gleg provides rewards based on the number of stars acquired. Receptionist Bormis will also give the player rewards for winning each battle the first time, and an additional reward is provided for achieving the secret objective for the fight. While experience is not gained, SP is earned after each fight. Items * Slot Seed - In the middle right of the four barrels. Magic Lock Key Locations Magic Lock Keys can be found in chests in the following locations: *In a chest in Gongora's secret cave, down a corridor directly left of the doorway to the research lab inside of Gongora's Secret Cave. *In a chest in The Great Ancient Ruins - Astral Square, in the room at the top level after the party splits. *In a chest in The Temple of Enlightenment - The Valley of Loneliness, take the staircase by the ladder that leads down to the Jasper of Loneliness. Turn in keys to Receptionist Bormis to unlock the Middle, Heavy and Super Heavy Classes. Light Class The Kelolon Battalion! :Reward: Key item Backyard for Beginners :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed The Festival of Magic :Reward: 5 Mana Bottles :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed Pure Gluttony :Reward: 10 Power Drink :3 Star: Slot Seed Two Eyeballs :Reward: 5 Healing Potions :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed Puppet Master :Reward: Slot Seed :3 Star Reward: 5 Poisonous Red Snakes Medium Class Poor Little Kelolon :Reward:'10 Kelo-Vitamins :'3 Star Reward: Slot Seed Art of Inner Sight :Reward:'10 Monster Bird's Plumes :'3 Star Reward: Slot Seed Revenge! The Mantalas' Return! :Reward: 5 Cure-All :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed Against All Odds :Reward: 3 Heal Fulls :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed Fireworks Night :Reward: 5 Flare Bombs :3 Star Reward: 5 Pandora's Box Heavy Class Meat Eaters :Reward: 5 x Pandora's Box :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed A Germ of Annoyance :Reward: Slot Seed :3 Star Reward: Ochre Earth Amulet Shared Frontline :Reward: 3x Mana Prime :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed Enter Kelolon Commander! :Reward: 10x Kelo-Oil(s) :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed Abscence of Immortals :Reward: 3x Godly Dragon Tears :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed Super Heavy Class Ah, Fireworks Forever! :Reward: 5 Goddess Medicine :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed Master Ring User :Reward: 30 Healing Medicine :3 Star Reward: White Charm Manny Fever :Reward: Slot Seed :3 Star Reward: 5 Ruin Mask Kelolon Battalion Head :Reward: 5 Kelolon Heart :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed The Immortal The Immortal :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat All Enemies :Secret Win Condition: ::*Defeat Immortal One within 30 turns :2 Star Reward: Slot Seed :3 Star Reward: Quad-Element Seal (Requires Special Accessory skill to equip.) :Additional Information and Hints: ::*The Spells "Divide" and "Reversa" are your friend (Black Magic doesn't work on him). Use Divide with high health, and Reversa after he starts using his "Cube" Attack. Recommended level 70+ Whole Party. Also set skills Persistence, and Crisis Defense. Having all 4 Immortals in Battle will also help so you don't have to worry about dying. * HE DOESN'T LIKE WIND!! If you have a Wind Weapon use it! Do a Windus spell on him, and it will say "Damage Up", then swing away with a Wind weapon. * This fight is based purely on luck, not so much skill. He has one of many spells he uses in counter, and when he gets low enough in HP, one of those is Cube, which takes everyone to about 1-2% HP. If he uses Cube and then double casts Shadowus, which he will do as he's closer to death, that could take you from topped off HP to KO in one turn even with Persistence. Crisis/Complete Defense unfortunately won't save you. * The thing to note is that this fight gets progressively more difficult as it progresses, to the point of being almost impossible. You'll want to keep your health up as best as you can to compensate for Double Cast Shadowus and the potential Cube. The best way to do this is to only use a single attack per turn. The first turn of the fight, he doesn't deal any damage. Instead, he just drops a bomb on the GC guage. Have folks in your party with the highest HP they can get, all use Divide (all five of them), do not double cast it. This should get you a SIGNIFICANT start. * Don't cast any buffs. Trust me. The Immortal reverses it, causing an attack buff to become an attack debuff. Backyard Magazine Backyard Magazines can be acquired through optional Boss Battles and completing the Backyard: *Backyard Intro (Light): Get 2 stars on the "Kelolon Battalion!" Fight *Weekly Backyard (Medium): Defeat the Boss in Gongora's Secret Cave *Biography of Backyard (Heavy): Dropped by the Money-Money Boss in the Terrace Cave *New Backyard Journal (Super-Heavy): Defeat Legendary Spirit Sorcerer Fu in the Temple of Enlightenment *Backyard White Book (Immortal): Get 59 stars overall in the Backyard. This is received from Prize Exchanger Gleg Give the magazines to Informant Zelen to learn the secrets for 3-stars on every battle for each Class. Star Rewards :: Category:Gameplay Category:Backyard Category:Locations Category: Side Quests